


Solace

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: He’s never completely managed to shake off the feeling that he doesn’t deserve happiness but for the most part feelings of depression are fleeting these days. Then everything had come crashing down fast and he’d had to pretend he was fine, keep a professional face while feeling those words bring it all rushing back.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might post a fic that doesn’t involve at least one Knights member, today is not that day.  
> Set 3 years after canon where both Izumi and Arashi are modelling fulltime. Izumi is still doing gravure as well as domestic fashion stuff but Arashi is doing fashion modelling on an international scale after a growth spurt in 3rd year makes him tall enough.  
> I’ve given Izumi slightly unhealthy habits with food so just a warning that there are a couple of mentions in here about that. There’s also canon typical self-hatred from Izumi (enstars why are you like this).

“Just pull over here, I’ll run the rest of the way home.”

He probably sounded crazy, the middle of August was hardly a time anyone wanted to be running, even as the temperature cooled slightly with night approaching. Izumi needed to get out of the suffocating confines of the agency car though. Even if it meant arriving home drenched in sweat and wishing for death, well, it wouldn’t be much different from if he stayed in the car and he’d burn some extra calories in the process.

“Are you sure? The traffic isn’t so bad that you’ll be saving time.” Confused and justifiably so, the agency representative who’d tagged along to his shoot today signals to pull over.

“I had too much for lunch and it’s going to weigh on my conscience if I don’t burn it off.” It’s a lie, he’d gotten in only two bites of a sandwich before throwing the remainder away when no one was looking. Nothing in the catered lunch had fit within his strict diet and it was easier to just forgo eating all together.

“This is why you’re our star.” She sounds proud and he has to fight off the urge to roll his eyes. No longer having the excuse of being a teenager, he can’t get away with unprofessional displays like that.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday?” Setting a cap low on his head and adjusting the dark glasses over his eyes, he prepares to open the door.

“You will, enjoy your day off tomorrow!” She responds cheerfully, “Thank you for your work today!”

“Thanks for today.”

It’s a relief to shut the car door on her. The atmosphere on the side of the street is humid and suffocating in it’s own right but it’s preferable to being in the car. Which is saying something considering how much Izumi despises summer. The thought of calling a taxi and riding the rest of the way home anyone crosses his mind but he probably deserves the suffering he’s about to inflict on himself. He needs some time alone too, Arashi having recently returned from New York, his apartment isn’t quite the quiet solitude it had been during the other models latest stint overseas. To say he’s unhappy about Arashi being back wouldn’t be entirely accurate. He’s glad really, especially in situations like this. Not only is he a distraction in himself but there are ways he can distract himself with him that he can’t do alone. Starting the torturous journey back to his apartment, he breaks into a jog.

_“We want someone he can relate to more to help him out a bit while he gets his footing in the industry, think of him as a little brother.”_

Playing over and over in his mind, the words do nothing but bring up memories of his past mistakes. He’s older now, 20 and one of the most successful models in Japan; he should be over having such a simple request trigger memories and feelings like this. And yet, how he’d broken almost everyone he’d had any influence over in the past had come rushing back to him the moment he’d been asked to help the new rising star out. Leo, Makoto, people who he’d loved, who he’d thought he was doing the right thing for, only to dirty and sully, turning them into impure shells of their former selves. They’re doing well now. Leo is both composing and by some miracle getting good grades at university; he graduates next year and often talks about how excited he is to be able to move to the same city as Izumi once he does. Trickstar is one of the top selling groups in the country and Makoto has gained more self confidence than Izumi could ever have imagined him having. Both have long forgiven him and he knows that Leo would definitely be scolding him if he knew how he was feeling right now. Self-hatred doesn’t listen to rational thought though, ignoring it completely and quickly making itself his predominant emotion. He’s never completely managed to shake off the feeling that he doesn’t deserve happiness but for the most part feelings of depression are fleeting these days. Then everything had come crashing down fast and he’d had to pretend he was fine, keep a professional face while feeling those words bring it all rushing back.

By the time his building comes into view, he feels ready to collapse. He isn’t dressed for a run, his water ran out a block ago, and he’s definitely not eaten enough to stop the light headedness that’s starting to take over. All and all, not calling a taxi had probably been a huge mistake. His mind is still a jumbled mess too, nothing remotely better than it had been before he’d made the ridiculous decision to run home. Though that’s as much to do with him having to focus so hard on breathing and not letting his body give in as it is to do with him being useless at dealing with his thoughts.

The air conditioning of the lobby is such a relief that it’s almost tempting to stop there. Sweat dripping grossly down his back and the promise of a shower once he makes it up the elevator and into his apartment keeps him going. Keys evading him, he searches through the bag slung over his shoulder on the ride up, his fingers landing on a tube of lip balm, the cord of a pair of headphones and his wallet before finally finding the evasive key ring. A small charm in the shape of a chess piece knight hangs off the collection of keys, a keepsake from his time at Yumenosaki. A feeling of guilt bubbles up inside him as he feels the charm in the palm of his hand. Usually a happy reminder of the family their unit had become shortly before graduation; right now it’s nothing but a reminder of how badly he’d messed up the first guy he’d fallen in love with.

Pausing with the key in the lock, he takes a breath to try and calm his feelings before entering. One thing the run will be good for is an excuse as to why he’s irritable. Not that summer in itself doesn’t make him irritable but Arashi, if he’s home, is definitely going to notice there’s something off about his mood. Of course waiting in the hallway is stupid given there’s a good chance Arashi’s not even there. For the past few days he’s near constantly been catching up with this person or having dinner with these ones. On paper, Arashi doesn’t even live here, his frequent travels overseas making it hard for him to justify renting an apartment in Tokyo. Izumi had taken pity on him, or at least that’s the excuse he used, offering his couch to Arashi if he had jobs that ran too late to catch the train back to his parents place, or ones too early. One thing had led to another though and not only had he mostly moved in, so had his cat and it was a rare night that he wasn’t sharing Izumi’s bed when he was in the country.  Something that Izumi will never admit out loud is that his apartment now feels cold and lonely when the other model isn’t there.

A tacky romance drama greets his ears as the door swings open, confirming that either Arashi is home, or that a burglar with equally as bad taste in TV is currently robbing his apartment. He hopes it’s not the latter. Setting about removing his shoes and putting down his bag, he forgoes a greeting.

“Welcome back, Izumi-chan~” A voice sings out from the lounge, confirming that it is indeed Arashi watching his TV.

“I expected you to be out to dinner with somebody, or do even you have a limit to how much of a socialising you can take?” Finally finished unlacing, his stylish yet totally unsuited to running boots, he wipes at the sweat on his forehead before heading properly into the apartment.

“Oh my, somebody’s prickly today.” Giving Izumi a once over he raises an eyebrow, “And sweaty, I know you don’t do well with summer Izumi-chan but this is a whole different level.”

“I ran home” His throat feels scratchy and parched, changing his priorities to get water, then shower.

“Well that was silly wasn’t it?” The response earns Arashi a glare.

Choosing not to reply, he heads to the fridge instead. There’s an almost one hundred percent chance that Arashi’s already figured out something’s up.

“For your information I had lunch with Mika-chan today.” He calls from the lounge, “I had plans for dinner with the old Track and Field club but they fell through.”

Knowing Arashi will just keep speaking, he uncaps the bottle and drains half in one gulp.

“That means I’m all yours tonight, Izumi-chan!” His tone takes a more serious turn, “It also means you’re going to have to explain what’s got you all shaken up. I’m no idiot honey, I can tell something’s off.”

“Let me at least shower and eat something before you start with the interrogation, Naru-kun.” Sighing, he carries the bottle back to the lounge with him. “I never said anything was wrong anyway.”

Lifting the remote to the TV, Arashi mutes it, the apartment feeling eerily quiet with the absence of the frivolous drama playing in the background.

“Look, I’m not going to like, force you to talk about things or anything but you know how you get when you try to bottle stuff up.” His voice is gentle, “You might want to avoid it now but later on you’re going to be glad you did.”

He knows Arashi is right. He’s right about things like this far too often and it’s as infuriating as it is helpful. Looking at the caring expression on Arashi’s face, maybe he can postpone that shower by a little bit. He’s only going to want another one after talking to him, knowing that even if the subject doesn’t leave him in tears, it will likely leave him feeling gross enough to want another one anyway.

“You’re really annoying you know.” There’s a hint of a smile on Arashi’s face as Izumi perches on the edge of the couch, very aware of how drenched his clothes are. “Don’t tell me I’m stupid or anything if I do tell you or I’m kicking you out and changing the locks.”

“You’d last maybe 3 days and before you were messaging me with some badly hidden way of saying you miss me.” Izumi knows he’s just trying to lighten the mood but he sounds annoying sure of himself as he speaks.

“Wrong.”

“You know I’m not. You told me when I was in New York that I needed to ‘ _get my ass back to Japan’_ because Mika-chan was bugging you about me not being here. I checked with him, he messaged you once, via Shu-chan about what kind of cat toys Nyanko likes because he wanted to make her one.” Shuffling over on the couch, he wraps an arm around Izumi’s waist, pulling him back into the seat properly. “Besides, even if you could live without me, you’d miss how good I am in bed~”

“He could have just messaged you.” His clothes stick to him uncomfortably where Arashi’s arm rests but he can’t deny that the half embrace is somewhat soothing. He’s right, he would miss him and not just for his sexual prowess. “You make me sound as bad as Kuma-kun with that last comment. And even if I was, I’m a model, you’re not the only guy I could get.”

“Yes but you’re picky. You’d probably turn down a hot billionaire because he was wearing socks that didn’t match or something.”

“Not true. You know how I felt about Leo –kun, I don’t think he even owns a pair of matching socks.”

“Okay, okay. You’re still the pickiest guy I know though.”

“It’s called having standards.” A roll of his eyes punctuates the sentence.

“You just admitted you were in love with a guy who doesn’t own matching socks.”

“My feelings for him had nothing to do with his sock drawer.”

There’s a silence for a while. The women on television appear to be having a massive argument over something but without sound it just appears comical. They don’t continue to take up the screen for long though, Arashi leaning forwards and pressing the power button on the remote. Screen now dead, Izumi knows he’s going to have to talk about more than his tastes in men and how picky he may or may not be.

“So, Izumi-chan, what happened today.” Arm finding its way back around his waist, Arashi squeezes him comfortingly.

“Ugh, I guess there’s no point in putting it off any longer. So you know how we’ve got that new up and coming star signed with us? Kai.” There’s obvious distain as he says the models name. He doesn’t actually hate the kid himself exactly, sure he’s a bit annoying and very unexperienced but he’s not really done much wrong. “They want me to act as a ‘big brother’ to him until he’s more familiar with the industry.”

“He’s been getting covers and editorials left and right though? Why does he need you to show him the ropes?” Arashi’s voice sounds hesitant. Izumi knows it’s likely because he’s thinking about what happened to the last model he had been a ‘big brother’ to.

“He’s got a pretty face and all but most of his good shots are pure luck, he has no idea of angles at all or how to use his body properly.” He sighs, even if he didn’t have prior bad experiences with taking such a role, doing as his agency has asked of him would be a huge pain. “They also just want someone in the agency he can feel comfortable turning to when things get tough. They think I’m the one for the job for some reason. Either they’ve completely misjudged my character or this is some kind of cruel joke, they’re basically asking me to be this kids mentor _and_ mother. This isn’t why I model Naru-kun. Not only is it a massive hassle, all I’m going to do is fuck up again and ruin him.”

“Oh honey.” Izumi can hear sadness in Arashi’s voice. “You’re older now with far more life experience, I’m sure you won’t make the same mistakes you’ve made in the past. If anything it’s because of your past with Makoto-chan that you won’t mess up, you know what not to do.”

Izumi goes to speak and then stops himself. Words about Leo, how much he still blames himself for him breaking too, freeze on his tongue. He doesn’t want to bring that up, he knows if he does that there’s no stopping the tears already threatening to spill forth. Carefully he picks words that don’t lead to bringing up how much his first love’s break down still weighs on his conscience.

“There’s more to it than just Yuu-kun. I can’t be in a position where I might influence people. No matter how much I love them or care, I just fuck up.” Voice wavering, he finds himself on the verge of tears regardless. Taking deep breaths he tries to keep himself from crossing that line. He doesn’t want to cry over this. “I don’t even care about this brat and I know I’m going to screw up, probably even worse since I don’t care. I’m a shitty person.”

“The fact you’re worried about this proves you do care and that you’re not a shitty person.” Wrapping his other arm around him, Arashi pulls him into a full embrace. Izumi finds his head resting on his chest, it’s almost tempting to curl into it or to hide his face in Arashi’s shoulder but he doesn’t want to show that he’s quite as weak as he feels.

“I am a shitty person and even if I wasn’t, it doesn’t stop the fact that if I do this I’m going to hurt some innocent kid who should have had a bright future in front of him.” A tear spills from his right eye and he hopes that it hasn’t broken the dam. “Maybe the reason I’m at the top of the industry is because I keep fucking up everyone approaching my level.”

“You didn’t fuck me up, Izumi-chan.” Slender fingers run themselves through his hair.

“I may be a shitty person but you were a shitty brat.” A weak laugh finds it way past his lips. “You were stronger than the rest of them Naru-kun. Stronger and far more hard-headed.”

“Oh now you’re just making me sound brutish. And here I am comforting you despite you being all gross and sweaty.” Despite his complaints, Arashi continues to stroke his head comfortingly. “Maybe this would be good for you though, you know?”

He doesn’t see how this could be good for him at all. Knowing he won’t be able to keep a hold on his tears if he tries to voice it, he focuses on blinking away any that threaten to join the first one that had run down his face.

“If you can help someone find their footing in this industry, someone who isn’t a ‘shitty brat’, you’ll have less fear about helping people out.” He says seriously. “Think about it, you have a name for yourself in both fashion and gravure modelling, any up and coming model would love to get advice from you. You’re a caring and kind hearted person Izumi-chan but you shut yourself off because you’re scared of repeating the mistakes you’ve made in the past. If you can prove that you’ve grown since then, you won’t have to be afraid of helping people out.”

Arashi’s making so much sense that it’s kind of annoying. Though it doesn’t really make him feel that much more like taking on the responsibility of looking after of this kid. Even if he can guarantee he won’t mess up, he’s a model, not a babysitter.

“All I’m doing if I don’t fuck up is just making more competition for myself for work.” He responds, not really willing to let him know that he’s saying what he needs to hear yet.

“He literally looks like the opposite of you, you’re not going to be fighting him for anything.” He responds in a matter of fact manner.

“Ugh shut up, it’s annoying when you make sense.”  Far more than he’s annoyed with Arashi though, he’s annoyed with himself. “This is so stupid, I’m stronger than this, I thought I got over all this shit back in school.”

“Even the strongest people have things that get to them, Izumi-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” More confident that he’s not about to break into tears, he pulls back from Arashi slightly. He might not have ended up a sobbing wreck but he’s still done a number on his shirt, residue from the makeup he hadn’t sweated off on his way home is smudged into the fabric. “If you were still with the same agency as me at least I could pass him off to you.”

“Even if I were I wouldn’t let you, as much as I love being a big sister, this is going to be good for you.” A soft smile crosses his features. “Though maybe joint custody might be nice, you could teach him how to be sexy and I could teach him how to walk the runway.”

“Gross.” He can’t help but to smile back despite himself. “I can do runway just as well as you can you know, you only get booked for it more because you’re tall.”

“Uh huh and it’s the only good thing about being this height.” He complains, “It’s a good thing you’re not tall, you’d probably take all my work.”

“What, like you used to do to me?” Shaking his head he remembers the younger Arashi, with his rude way of talking and little consideration for others. “There’d be a lot of happy television producers if I freed up your schedule like that.”

“Ewww, gosh no. I want work because I’m beautiful and talented, not just because I happen to fulfil a stereotype.” Arashi looks slightly uncomfortable. Izumi feels sorry for him, he’s comforted Arashi a few times after tv appearances where he was almost treated as some kind of side show on air rather than a respected guest. He feels like a jerk for speaking without thinking, confirming that he definitely still manages to fuck things up without meaning to. “Promise me if you have some kind of freak late growth spurt you won’t take all my jobs.”

“I don’t think I could handle doing all your jobs, not on top of mine as well.” He says, determined to change the subject back to happier things. “Speaking of your jobs, do you know how long you’re back in Japan for yet?”

“Not yet, I’ll definitely be doing Paris Men’s Fashion Week in January but that’s a few months away so we’ll have to see.” The way he talks so casually about a job Izumi knows he’ll never be able to work makes him slightly jealous. It’s not that he isn’t happy with the work he does get but every model dreams of being able to travel around the world for fashion weeks and shoots like he does. “Are you wondering how long it’ll be until you have to go without me again, Izumi-chan?”

“As if.” He rolls his eyes. Eventually his gaze settles on where his head has been resting against Arashi’s chest. “Uh, you may want to soak your shirt before that stains.”  
  
“Oh?” His hand goes to the stained patch and Izumi feels a twinge of guilt. “Well if you’re feeling better you should go wash off the rest of that make-up before you ruin anything else with it. This shirt cost about 30000 yen.”

“You were the one who hugged me.” He does feel bad though, especially knowing now that it must be from some designer brand. “…I’ll pay for dry cleaning. Ugh, I must look like such a mess.”

“I’ve seen you a far bigger mess than this, Izumi-chan.” Punctuating the sentence with a wink, there’s no way he’s talking about when he’s been sweating or crying.

He goes to roll his eyes again but stops himself. Even if it wasn’t a suggestion from Arashi, the idea of how nice it might be to have him take his mind off of things for a while sticks in his mind

“Hey, Naru-kun.” He has to take a few seconds to steel himself, being honest and admitting he needs things like this sometimes has never gotten completely easy. “Speaking of that, would you be up for doing it tonight?”

“You’re going to have to be like, way more specific there. It as in just normal sex?” A playful smile settles on his face. “Or as in, you end up in ropes.”

“Why are you so annoying? The second one. Just take my mind off things.”

“Go get yourself cleaned up and ready then.” Reaching towards him, Arashi’s thumb wipes at the mark the lone tear he’d spilt earlier left on his cheek. The moment is so intimate and tender that Izumi has to try not to get caught in it. It’s not uncomfortable but it hints at feelings that are slightly more than what they admit to sharing. Forcing himself back to reality, his stomach twists hungrily as a reminder that he’s still eaten nothing today except two bites of sandwich.

“I should eat first too.” Pushing himself off from the couch, he considers that he could have gotten away with not eating dinner at all, but if Arashi wants to tie him in certain positions or choke him, well, he’d rather not risk passing out. “Before you get any ridiculous ideas, I don’t have any work tomorrow but I still need to be able to walk

“Any other requests?”

“You know my limits. Surprise me.” Making his way to the kitchen to grab something small to serve as dinner, he can hear Arashi humming thoughtfully to himself from the couch.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The bed is soft under his knees as he kneels near the edge on request. Arashi’s voice still hasn’t taken on the commanding edge it does once they get into things and it makes Izumi curious. Whatever he has planned obviously involves a considerable amount of set up. Looking around the room the only thing he can spot that’s out of the ordinary is what appears to be a collection of things hidden under a towel on the dresser, Arashi obviously taking the ‘surprise me’ thing very seriously. Anticipation hangs heavily in the air as he waits for what’s to come.

“Ready to begin, Izumi-chan?” His voice is still light and airy but there’s a flash of something in his eyes that sends a shiver down his spine.

He finds himself only able to nod in response.

“Hmmm? Honey I’m going to need a yes from you.” One hand on his hip and a small smirk on his face, Izumi knows Arashi is looking forward to this too.

“Yes, Naru-kun.” He manages.

“Good, but none of that from you from now on.” Turning his back to him, Arashi uncovers his selection of supplies. While Izumi himself hadn’t bothered getting into anything after his shower, unable to turn down a chance to utilise a much too rarely used part of his wardrobe, Arashi has dressed up. Black lingerie fitting so perfectly it may very well have been made for him. The high heeled boots and tiny shorts he’s donned only make his already incredible ass look breathtaking and Izumi finds himself staring. “If you’re going to call me anything tonight, it’s Mistress. Or I might have to gag you and that would be such a shame, you make the loveliest noises.”

A few lengths of rope and a strip of black fabric in his arms, Arashi returns to the bed. Even looking at the ropes Izumi feels slightly less tense, knowing what they mean. The mattress dips beneath his weight as he moves behind Izumi.

“Now it’s a pity to do this when you were so obviously appreciating how gorgeous I look in this outfit but,” His world suddenly goes black, satisfied the blindfold is securely tied, Arashi continues. “As a model, I’m a professional and you haven’t paid my booking fee so I simply can’t allow that.”

It’s easier now that he can’t see the bedroom around him, to begin to distance himself from his troubles and slip into a more comfortable place. Wordlessly he allows Arashi to position his arms behind his back. It’s far from the most comfortable of positions, but the stretch he can feel as his arms settle into a reverse prayer position helps to make the stress that little bit further away. Rope feeling cool against his skin, Arashi begins carefully securing his arms in place.

“You look so pretty tied up, it’s like you were made for this,” Arashi muses.

A shaky exhale escapes his lips, he knows he’s getting hard, not only from being tied up but Arashi’s words stir something inside him as well. There’s always something more commanding and hungry to his voice when he’s turned on and Izumi can hear that starting to come out. It probably wouldn’t matter what Arashi was saying, as long as he was talking to him with that tone. One last knot and he feels him checking his work. Testing the strength of the tie himself, he finds himself pleasingly unable to move his arms.

“I’d keep you all to myself but you like people looking at you don’t you? You love being put on display.” A shiver runs through Izumi’s body at his words. “Put your weight on your left leg, will you honey? Good boy.”

With the same finesse he’d tied his arms with, Arashi begins securing his ankles to his thighs.

“I’d have to take my own photos of you then, wearing nothing but rope so everyone can see just how much this turns you on.” If he wasn’t already balanced somewhat precariously so that Arashi can finish tying his leg, he’s sure his hips would have tried to grind against something for contact. “Okay, other leg.”

Being completely restrained feels as calming as it does exciting. Work stresses and past mistakes exist in a completely different universe from where he is now. Every touch and movement from Arashi, every sound and breath are magnified. Delicate, almost ticklishly light touches from Arashi’s slender fingers on his thighs feel like electricity. The more firm touches, feel like heaven. He takes longer than he needs to making sure he’s satisfied with his rope work, the extra contact driving Izumi crazy. He knows Arashi is fully aware of what it’s doing to him too, he’s always been far too good at this and gotten far too much enjoyment out of making him fall apart.

He has to stop himself from complaining as he feels the mattress shift and the touches stop, entire body crying out for more contact. He knows he has to be patient though, it will all pay off. Heels click across the wooden floor as Arashi moves about, it’s the only noise in the room louder than his own breathing. Then there’s a shuffling sound, perhaps from the collection he’d assembled of what he was using on him. A satisfied hum from Arashi follows.

“You should really see yourself. I was right, you were made for this.”

A small moan escapes his lips. 

More noises of things being shuffled and heels on the hard floor as items are moved to the bed leave him desperate. Anticipation overwhelms him as he waits, almost certain that Arashi is just dragging things out to torture him more. After what feels like years, the mattress dips under Arashi’s weight once more. Feather light touches again feel like electric currents through his skin as his chest is slowly mapped out by manicured hands. Shaky, erratic breaths leave him as even the most delicate of touches feels over stimulating. As much as he can without compromising his balance he finds his body leaning into Arashi’s hands by instinct. There’s an amused giggle in response.

“Have some patience Izumi-chan, I’ll reward you if you’re a good boy for me and can sit still.” Izumi knows that things are going to be harder than they might sound.

Almost immediately the touches go from delicate and barely there to what are likely leaving faint pink scratch marks in their wake. Far too expertly Arashi moves on to torturing his nipples, tugging and pinching and leaving him caught between pain and pleasure, crying out breathlessly and barely able to keep complying with the command to stay still. Just when it gets on the edge of too much, he stops, switching to softly toying with the erect skin. The kind touches only last long enough for Izumi to let his guard down slightly before he picks up where he left off with his assault.

“I wonder, Izumi-chan, if I could make you cum just by playing with these.” A particularly hard twist sees him gasping loudly as Arashi continues talking, “Such a sensitive little slut you are, you’re completely wrecked and I’ve barely even begun.”

A finger trails down his torso, tickling slightly as it makes its way over his pale skin. Just as his fingers reach the well groomed patch of hair above his dick, Arashi’s hand stills. A small whine of desperation leaves his lips before he can stop himself.

“Hm? What was that? Is there something you want me to do?”

“Touch me,” It comes out to quietly, almost whispered. Getting a hold on his breathing, he tries again. “Touch me.”

“Touch you here?” His fingers inch closer. “Ask me nicely then and maybe I will.”

“Yes, please.” While usually he would feel embarrassment in begging in such a way, all he can think about is how much his body cries out for more contact and stimulation. “Please, Mistress.”

A hiss leaves his lips as a single finger drags across the tip of his cock. It takes all of his self control not to buck his hips upwards as much as the ropes will allow to try and get more out of the touch. It’s only brief, gone as quickly as it came he’s confused for a second, does he have to beg more? With no command from Arashi he waits impatiently, breath heavy and body buzzing with need.

The command comes in the form of a slightly wet finger dragging itself across his bottom lip. Opening his mouth to accept it inside he can taste the faint saltiness of his own precum. Sucking and licking at the finger in his mouth almost desperately earns him a pleased hum from Arashi. Another finger joins it, thrusting inside unexpectedly and making him choke slightly.

“Look at you, Izumi-chan, so desperate to have a dick in your mouth that you’ll suck on anything that’s put in it.” There’s a pang of arousal in response to his words. 

Pulling his fingers out, he wipes the spit onto Izumi’s cheek. Still damp and sticky with saliva, Arashi’s hand makes it way between his legs again. A finger dragging up the underside of his cock, toying with the head, slow pumps that have him almost physically unable to keep his hips from moving back up into the hand around him. There’s still no proper relief, only more torturously cruel teasing.

“I think I know what you want more than this.” Arashi muses, hand sliding further between his legs, a finger brushing over his entrance.

A shiver runs though his body and Izumi knows there’s no way Arashi missed it. While he can’t see his face right now he knows there’s a satisfied smirk on those pretty lips of his. The sound of a cap popping open tells him that he’s definitely going to be penetrated by something and hopefully, finally, get some kind of real stimulation. Then again, Arashi has perfected the art of turning him into a moaning, sobbing mess, begging for proper relief so he can’t be completely sure of that.

He’s expecting a finger, or two to be pushed inside him and maybe Arashi teasing him about how easy he is. The feeling of something definitely not a finger being pressed against him takes him by surprise. Thicker and definitely not organic, it’s slowly eased inside him. He prepared himself beforehand and has more than enough experience to know how to relax as it slides in but there’s still a pleasant stretch as the object he decides is likely a vibrator, enters him. He hears his breathing hitch as the tip of the slightly curved toy brushes over his prostate. With a pleased hum, Arashi adjusts it until his breath catches again. It’s hard not to try rocking his hips back against it, body desperate for something more.

“Now Izumi-chan, since you’ve been so well behaved, I’ll reward you a little, okay?”

He knows what’s coming before he feels it. Expecting it or not, while he manages to keep it together as Arashi flicks through the vibrators functions, as soon as he settles on an intense pulsing vibration a loud moan tears from Izumi’s throat. The pleasure is relentless and almost too much after all of the light, teasing touches he’s been getting. It’s impossible for him to abide by Arashi’s command to keep still any longer, his movements now only restricted by the ropes around his limbs rather than his self control. Embarrassingly fast he feels himself coming close to climax. It’s hard when so lost in the overwhelming sensation to try and find the words to tell Arashi this.  Just when he’s managing to get a hold on his voice, the vibration almost completely stops, a mild, constant buzz replacing the powerful pulses.

“Not yet, Izumi-chan, not yet.” Arashi comments playfully. “I think we’ve got a little more fun left to have, don’t you?”

It feels like his entire body is screaming at having being denied orgasm. Chest heaving with heavy, erratic breaths, the strain on his arms is heightened and a dull burn is starting to make itself known. Focusing on the growing pain in his arms makes it easier to distract himself from the physical disappointment. Mentally, he’s pleased Arashi didn’t let him cum but his mind and his body don’t always want the same thing. For some time only the sounds of their breathing and the faint buzz of the vibrator inside him keep the room from being silent. Considering the situation he’s in, it feels weird to acknowledge how strangely calm he feels.

The calm doesn’t last forever, slowly the vibrations intensify again. Anticipating a return of the near unbearably strong pulsing function, he tries to mentally prepare himself. It never comes. Arashi stops changing modes and intensities at one that is all and all, frustratingly unsatisfying. If he could rock back against something and maybe shift the vibrator slightly, perhaps it would give him enough stimulation for some kind of proper pleasure. Instead he feels stuck in a limbo, sensations too intense to keep himself completely steadied but not enough to give him what his body really wants.

“Plea…se” He hears his voice saying.

“Oh?”

Not having intended to talk and not knowing what to follow the plead with, all he can do is open and close his mouth, gasping uselessly.

“Honey you’re going to have to say something or I won’t know what you want now, will I?” Izumi feels the bed moving and heels clicking against the floor as Arashi responds.

“I… don’t know.” And he doesn’t, all he knows that he wants is more stimulation but he knows that asking for it is only going to result in more teasing.

“Well if you’re just wanting to use your mouth, I have a far better use for it in mind.” Swallowing audibly he feels his dick twitch at the suggestion. Stimulation and relief might be what his body is ultimately crying out for but it certainly doesn’t object to the suggestion of sucking Arashi off either.

There’s not much time to think before fingers are threading themselves through his hair and roughly pulling his head downwards. Being forced to fold almost in half like he now is, he has to be thankful for the flexibility years of ballet have given him. Even then though, his arms and shoulders are far from comfortable, the dull burn that had begun before increasingly sharply. Soft fabric brushes against his cheek, something he confirms as the satin of Arashi’s shorts as his face is pressed against the outline of his erect cock. A small moan escapes his lips, tongue flicking out between them to lick him through the fabric.

“Oh my, it looks like I really was right when I said you were desperate to have a dick in your mouth.” Undeniable arousal is heavy in Arashi’s voice.

His head is jerked backwards sharply, the sudden pain as his hair is pulled making him hiss. There’s barely time to adjust to the new, unnatural positioning of his neck before he’s being moved again. The first thing he notices, as the head of Arashi’s dick is dragged across his lips is how much precum there is. The second is how much knowing he’s this turned on arouses him. 

“Open up for me.” It’s far from a difficult request, Izumi just as desperate to have his cock in his mouth as Arashi’s been teasing him about being. “There’s a good boy.”

He can’t help but moan as the tip of his dick slides past his lips. The taste is slightly different, slightly stronger than when he’d tasted his own precum earlier, it’s a taste that’s distinctly Arashi. He barely has time to revel in that before the thick length of Arashi’s cock is roughly forced inside his throat. The thrust catches him off guard. Coughing and spluttering, tears starting to prick at his eyes beneath the blindfold, he tries to remember to breathe through his nose and relax. Another thrust and while he takes it better, there’s very little that’s easy about swallowing a dick as large as his when he has no control over where his head is.

Slowly, Arashi pulls out, wiping off the spit from his dick against his lips. Izumi knows there’s saliva dripping from his chin regardless from his inelegant deep throating technique. If he’d thought he looked a mess earlier, he knows he really must look like one now.

“Colour?” Arashi asks, voice serious and kind.

“Green.” He manages to choke out, throat already complaining from the abuse.

There isn’t much time to catch his breath before his mouth is filled with cock again. Relentlessly, Arashi fucks it as if he’s just using him as a hole only good for his own pleasure. Moaning and whimpering around his length, Izumi finds his hips trying to grind backwards against something to get more out of the vibrator, being treated in such a way doing nothing but increasing his own arousal. Every time he starts to get used to the angle, speed and depth of Arashi’s thrusts, the tempo changes. All of his focus has to go into not choking, making sure he breathes and that he relaxes enough that his throat won’t completely kill him in the morning. Gasps and hitches of breath from above him tell him that despite not really doing much himself, the little he is doing is enough to please him.

By the time Arashi pulls out again, the fabric of the blindfold is damp against his face from tears. He can’t help but cough as he tries to catch his breath, the desperate lung fills of air he takes in again increasing the painful stretch in his arms.

“What a state you’re in. You should really see yourself, Izumi-chan.” A hand strokes his chin gently as he speaks. “You’d be horrified.”

There’s a moment where he’s left to wonder what’s coming next. Arashi doesn’t thrust back inside his mouth and his hand leaves his hair. Then the vibrations increase again, shaky gasps and gyrations of his hips back against nothing starting almost immediately in repose to the new found stimulation. He must have gotten his hands back on the vibrator’s remote.

“Maybe I should show you.” The bed dips as he climbs back onto the mattress. “Would you like that?”

It takes a bit for Izumi to be able to speak again. He knows seeing what a wreck he looks like will only turn him on more, the mirror opposite the bed in such a place that there’ll be no escaping his reflection. However, he’s worried that seeing himself will make him cum far too fast.

“No.” It’s breathy and wavers but he manages to get the word out.

“Are you sure?” A finger toys with the knot behind his head. “If you let me show you how much of a mess you are I’ll let you finish and looking at you shaking and squirming like you are, I know just how much you want that.”

It’s tempting to say no again and to draw things out longer. Though given the option, with his entire body begging him to choose them option that will lead to him being allowed to climax, he can’t do anything but change his answer.

“I…” He begins before deciding against a full sentence, not trusting his voice to last through it. “Show me.”

“Where are your manners?” In any other situation he’d be rolling his eyes at Arashi’s response.

“Please show me.” It comes out almost inaudible.

His eyes are closed as he feels the fabric of the blindfold fall into his lap. A hand grasps his chin and turns it to face where he knows the mirror is and slowly, he lets himself open his eyes. Lips swollen, eyes wet from tears and fringe clinging to his forehead with sweat he didn’t even realising he was producing; he definitely is in quite the state. A shiver of excitement runs through him as his eyes travel down his body. The dark ropes contrasting with his skin, his cock painfully hard and dripping, the way his hips gyrate and twitch as much as they’re allowed in response to the vibrations, the view is nothing short of pornographic.

“Are you turned on by seeing yourself like this?” Arashi trails a finger down the ropes restraining his arms as he speaks. It takes him a while to realise he expects an answer, somewhat mesmerised by watching his reflection.

“Yes.”

“You might just be more of a slut than I thought you were, Izumi-chan.”

Before he can fully realize what’s happening, he’s being pulled further back onto the mattress and tipped forwards. Ass in the air and balancing on his knees and chest, the position is definitely not comfortable, his back arching almost unnaturally in order to accommodate it. Arashi’s fingers lightly brush over his lower back, in massive contrast to the show of strength he’d just done manoeuvring Izumi into this position so easily. Slowly they make their way in between his cheeks, grasping the base of the vibrator.

“Now, I can’t quite remember what it was I said I was going to do, care to remind me, Izumi-chan?”

Gritting his teeth he manages to shift his head to the side so he can talk without his words being swallowed up by blankets. It’s cruel for Arashi to make him ask so explicitly but he’s so worked up that there’s no shame left in him.

“You were going to let me cum.” His voice is hoarse and strangled. The angle his neck is at due to his position making talking even harder.

“Now, I wonder, should I use this.” The vibrator moves suddenly inside him, making him cry out in reaction. “Or, maybe there’s another way you want me to do it. I’m being nice here and giving you a choice, which will it be?”

It’s not a hard choice at all, the vibrations feel great but they hardly compare to having an actual dick inside him.

“Just fuck me already.” He spits out.

“Manners.”

“Fuck me, _please_.” Desperate and demanding, the words sound more like a command than a request. He doesn’t care at this point and from the fond chuckle he hears Arashi give in response, there’s no complaint from him either.

Without turning off the vibrations, the toy is pulled swiftly out of him, it sounds a lot louder now that it’s just resting on the mattress. Izumi almost wonders if Arashi is just going to leave it there and vibrating when he hears him rolling on a condom and opening the bottle of lube again before bothering to turn it off. As if it’s an afterthought, he hears the buzzing stop just before Arashi lines himself up with his entrance.

Agonisingly slowly, Arashi sinks inside him, letting out a quiet moan as he does. A lot thicker than the toy, he’s just within the range of what Izumi can take without having needed extra preparation. Ensuring he breathes as properly as his current position will allow and relaxes, he almost doesn’t notice himself moaning along with Arashi. Hands settle on his hips, taking a lot of the weight off his chest and neck as he bottoms out.

“You took me so nicely, have you been playing with yourself a lot while I’ve been gone? Fucking yourself with toys and pretending they’re me?” Arashi’s breathing is definitely not unaffected either.

Lazily he pulls almost completely out before forcefully thrusting back in. A cry breaks free from Izumi’s mouth, followed by another as Arashi repeats the action. Hearing the gasps and groans from behind him and being able to tell Arashi is enjoying this almost gives him as much pleasure as the cock inside him. That is until he hits his prostate. Izumi’s entire body tenses and twitches in reaction, his voice giving out half way through a moan. Knowing exactly where he needs to aim for now, Arashi switches to deliberate, cruelly accurate thrusts. His instincts tell him to rock back into Arashi’s movements, something he’s physically unable to do.

His entire body feels like it’s on fire, he knows he’s not going to last much longer at all. This time there’s no point in trying to let Arashi know since he’s purposely trying to drive him over the edge. It feels like mere seconds pass before he’s moaning loudly as he cums. He release splattering not only the sheets but hitting his own chest as well. It’s almost impossible to get a hold on his breathing as tied up and contorted as he is, gasping hungrily for air as his orgasm continues to wrack his body.

Arashi is relentless. Even after the waves of pleasure have stopped coursing through Izumi’s body, he continues to fuck him, focusing on taking his own pleasure. The over stimulation quickly becomes near unbearable but he’s determined he can take it. He’s not going to get him to stop now no matter how much his nerves cry out for him to. He finds his eyes wet again as tears make themselves known in reaction to how overwhelmed his exhausted body is. By the time Arashi stills inside him, a sigh escaping him as he cums, Izumi feels completely read to collapse.

“You did well, Izumi-chan.” Voice breathy and spent, Izumi knows the scene is over as soon as Arashi speaks.

Carefully he pulls out of him, keeping a hold on his hips to steady him until he can help him back into a kneeling position. The cum that had landed on his chest starts to drip downwards uncomfortably now that he’s upright again. Coming down from the high of his orgasm, everything quickly begins to feel too sticky and gross.

“I swear every time we do this you only get crueller.” Arashi’s fingers make their way to the ropes on his arms, starting to pull at the knots. “Uh, thanks though I guess. I needed that.”

“Always such a tsundere.” Sighing, he appears to give up on undoing the knots. Rolling off the bed he makes his way over to a drawer where Izumi knows a sharp pair of scissors for this very purpose are kept, “No problem though. You’re not the only one who got something out of this you know.”

“Is there something stressing you out? Or was just the fact you’re unusually sadistic and like making me cry.” His arms are really, really starting to ache and it’s a relief to see Arashi returning to the bed, scissors in hand. “I know I’m not the most comforting person but you can always bitch about things to me.”

“A bit of both but let’s get you untied and more comfortable before we even think about talking about me.” He responds, starting to work at cutting through the rope.

Even as they’re freed, Izumi feels pain shooting through his arms. The muscles are stiff and complain with every movement. It’s a good thing he has the day off tomorrow or he’d be concerned about his ability to hold any remotely extravagant poses.

“I might be flexible but that position always does a real number on me.” He grumbles, starting to work on stretching out his muscles.

“Well that’s like, half the reason I do it, it’s far less effective if I tie you in a way that’s comfortable, isn’t it?” Arashi sounds far too happy about it as he speaks, reaffirming Izumi’s previous statement about his sadistic streak.

Not even attempting to keep them in one piece, Arashi takes the blades to the ropes around his thighs and ankles. Finally able to stretch his legs out too, Izumi finds his muscles just as tired and sore. Laying back on the mattress, he tries to relax. While he’ll be able to walk tomorrow as he’d requested, his legs might not be too happy about doing so.

“Roll onto your stomach for me, I’ll give you a massage.” Hearing the scissors being placed on the nightstand, Izumi obliges.

He can’t help but groan as Arashi’s hands set to work on his tortured muscles. Slowly he feels himself starting to be able to relax a bit. Exhausted and thoroughly drained, if it wasn’t for how hyper aware he is of how he needs to shower again, he might be able to fall asleep like this. Letting his thoughts wander, he comes back to the question of what’s making Arashi stressed.

“Hey, Naru-kun.”

“Hmm?”

“Get talking, what’s getting to you?” Reaching up shakily with the arm Arashi isn’t currently massaging, he pulls a pillow down to rest under his head.

“It’s not really much, just like, conflicting ideas on what I should do with my image.” He tries to sound nonchalant as he speaks.

“Between you and an agency?” Talking about Arashi’s concerns rather than his own manages to keep him distanced from his own stress even now that he’s untied.

“Between my international agencies, my one in America thinks it’s a safe move for me to try to lose muscle so I can go for a more androgynous look and try to land womenswear jobs as well. Which is what I want to do.” He sighs sadly as he pauses. “Europe disagrees though, the agencies taking care of me there all want me to stay as I am, the whole don’t fix it if it’s not broken attitude. Which like, I get but fashion is always changing and why do I have to stay static and safe when that’s kind of the opposite of what everything around me is doing.”

“You’re annoyingly pretty, you could pull it off.” He’s not just trying to flatter him, a fact is a fact and Arashi is incredibly beautiful.

“You know as well as I do that you get almost no say in your image when you work in this industry and I don’t really want to lose work because I was being selfish.” Tapping at his side, Arashi signals for him to roll over and then starts to focus on his thighs. “It’s just super hard watching people who couldn’t care less landing jobs that I want but can’t get because I did a bit too much sports in school.”

“What does your agency here think?” As much as Arashi works overseas, surely the opinion of his home agency has to count for something.

“The one time I brought it up they just said that since I’m a big deal overseas, they think I’ll still get work here purely based on that.” He shrugs. “They probably want me to stay as I am but since they’re comparatively smaller than anyone else with a model of my calibre, I think they’re just happy to have me signed at all.”

“I say go for it. If your agency here isn’t against it and probably the most important one you’re signed with overseas is for it, then there’s likely not too much of a risk.” He lowers his voice slightly before continuing. Arashi is going to hear him either way but it feels less embarrassing if he speaks quietly. “Isn’t what you want important too? Care about that a bit.”

“Oh my, it’s rare that you’re this kind, Izumi-chan.” Shifting up the bed he lays down beside Izumi, pulling him against him in an embrace.

“Yeah well, you helped me out a lot tonight so…” He trails off, letting his lips be caught in a kiss by Arashi.

“Are you going to take the kid under your wing?” He asks when they part lips, changing the subject away from his own concerns and back to Izumi’s.

“Ugh, I still don’t want to but you’re right I guess, it might be good for me.” He admits, not really wanting to talk about it anymore right now. He’ll have to face things again in the morning but at least after tonight that will be a lot easier than it would have been if he’d been left to dwell on things alone. “Hey, how are you planning to lose weight when you’re going out to restaurants every second meal?”

“A sad existence of only ever ordering entrees.” Mock sadness in his voice he pulls Izumi tighter against his chest.

“You know that means no dessert too, right?” He quips back, sweat and cum having cooled uncomfortably on his skin, he’s starting to feel somewhat irritable again.  

“Boo, and here you’d been being so nice.” Arashi complains light heartedly.

“I can’t have you getting used to me being nice, you might start expecting it.” Shifting slightly, he decides that yeah, he really does need a shower. “I’m going to go get clean.”

As he gets to the door though, he misses the comfort of Arashi’s arms around him.

“Hey, if I have a bath instead will you… ugh forget it”

“Join you? Of course I will Izumi-chan. Oh my, how romantic.”

“Don’t make it sound gross like that or I’ll change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps the most self indulgent thing I’ve written in a very long time. I was trying to finish at least one of the plot focused, multi-chapter things I’ve been working on before writing more smut but inspiration (Runway and Monochrome Checkmate) happened and life has been hard lately so writing angst, blindfolds and ropes was far more appealing. Also writing plot takes forever and I take a million years to write even things like this, so who knows if I’ll ever finish those (probably not).  
> I have a massive boner for industry talk so it was nice to be able to shoehorn some into something since enstars doesn’t really have a lot of it in canon. I tried to keep chill about how much I included in this though because even if I was mostly writing for myself, I was kind of hyper aware that I’d be posting this on ao3 and people probably don’t want to read a million words of agencies this and fashion industry that.


End file.
